Mobile communication terminals, such as existing cellular phones was used for simple voice calls, message exchange, etc.; however, with wide-spread smartphones, tablet PCs, notebooks, etc., recent mobile communication terminals enable users to get information he/she wants and to exchange information and media with other users anytime and anywhere.
Conversation or information exchange in texting and multimedia service using the mobile communication terminals have become more significant, and in particular, with significant growth of smartphones, users may enjoy not only voice calls or message exchanges but also application services by downloading and installing them.